Cavalos, chifres, fósforos e peões
by Mimika chan
Summary: Era noite naquela cidade grande. Fye e Kurogane estavam na sala do apartamento silencioso. Sozinhos... Começaram a conversar. Uma conversa que mudaria para sempre suas formas de ver as coisas.


**Cavalos, chifres, fósforos e peões**

Era noite naquela cidade grande. Nas ruas, pessoas caminhavam apressadas de um lado para o outro. As placas de neon agrediam algumas vistas. Em uma delas, piscava o nome de um fabuloso hotel três estrelas.

Syaoran e Sakura não estavam mais no luxuoso apartamento do décimo segundo andar. Estavam em um baile, a alguns metros da cidade movimentada. Fye e Kurogane estavam sozinhos na sala iluminada. Mokona dormia no quarto da amiga. Roncava absurdamente alto.

- É uma bela noite, não? – perguntou Fye, puxando assunto enquanto se balançava na cadeira de madeira.

- Quem se importa? – resmungou Kurogane, sentado no sofá. Fitava o céu noturno pelo vidro da janela.

- Ora! Deixe de ser chato! Finja que é feliz uma vez na vida!

- Eu te odeio.

- Que coisa! – rebateu Fye, caminhando até o amigo – Parece que o Kuro Black está de mau humor! – disse, cutucando seu rosto.

- Pára com isso, sua sardinha amarela! – ele ralhou, afastando a mão do outro com a sua.

- Nhá! Sardinha amarela? Essa é boa! – seja lá qual fosse a reação esperada pelo ninja, não era o sorriso animado que se abriu no rosto de Fye.

- Idiota...

- Ah, é tão deprimente ficar aqui sentado olhando o nada... – o mago sentou-se no braço do sofá – Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

- Que tal te tacar pela janela?

- Estava falando de algo mais emocionante...

- Que tal te tacarmos da janela preso a uma geladeira?

- Não...

- E que tal te tacarmos de um avião?

- Haha! Você é hilário! Kuro-Auau! – o mago bateu palmas – Mas estava pensando em algo que não envolvesse homicídio. Ou suicídio...

- Como o quê?

- Algo que envolvesse concentração. – o loiro coçou o queixo.

- E você consegue se concentrar? – Kurogane indagou, irônico.

- Muito engraçado! Estava pensando em um jogo. Que tal xadrez?

- O que é isso? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Seu sem cultura! – o mago pôs-se de pé em um pulo – Vamos, eu vou te ensinar.

Fye pegou o tabuleiro de xadrez que tinha comprado dias atrás e o pôs em cima da mesa de centro. Organizou as peças. Disse que ele seria as brancas e Kurogane as pretas.

- Agora vou explicar as regras. – disse enquanto o ninja sentava-se a sua frente – O peão só anda para frente.

- O que é peão? – Kurogane franziu o cenho.

- É esta peça aqui da frente.

- Ah, sei. – ele assentiu – O fósforo.

- Não é um fósforo! – disse Fye, desconcertado.

- Mas parece um fósforo. – o espadachim insistiu.

- Tá! Que seja! O fósforo! O fósforo só anda para frente.

- Um guerreiro que não recua. – Kurogane murmurou, parecendo um mestre que aprova a atitude de seu discípulo – Gostei.

- A torre anda quantas casas quiser para frente, para trás e para os lados.

- Que torre?

- A torre! – disse Fye, apontando para a pequena peça com o indicador.

- Ah, sei. O banquinho.

- Não é um banco! Ah, tanto faz... O cavalo anda em c.

- C? – o espadachim arqueou a sobrancelha de novo.

- É. Ou seria em k? – o mago levou o indicador à boca, meditando – Não sei... É confuso... – ele coçou a cabeça.

- O que não é confuso para você? – Kurogane resmungou baixinho.

- Ok! Deixe-me terminar! O rei é a peça mais importante!

- Qual deles é o rei?

- O com a cruz.

- Ah, sei. A paradinha com chifre.

- Não é uma paradinha com chifre! – Fye fez uma careta indignada.

- Então é o quê?

- É o rei! E esta ao lado dele é a rainha!

- A rainha também é importante?

- Não... Bem, sim... Bem... Não tanto quanto o rei...

- O rei é a peça com chifre, né?

- Não é um chifre! É uma cruz! – protestou o loiro.

- Tanto faz.

- Ah... – Fye suspirou – Vamos jogar.

Eles iniciaram a partida. Kurogane não entendia nada. Às vezes, quando tentava fazer algum movimento, Fye dizia "não, não pode!". Aquilo beirava o ridículo!

- Não! – disse o mago, batendo na mão do amigo – O cavalo não anda para frente!

- Tanto faz! – ele ralhou – Joga!

- Certo... – o loiro moveu um peão – Comi seu cavalo.

- Você não pode fazer isso. Vai passar mal se comer essas peças... – a expressão do ninja mudou - Pensando bem, pode comer.

- Haha! Não, Kuro-Bobo! Eu derrotei seu cavalo.

- O quê? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Diga adeus! – Fye retirou o cavalo negro do tabuleiro, ainda rindo.

- Devolve meu cavalo!

- Não... Eu o derrotei!

- Devolve! – Kurogane esticou o braço para tentar pegar a peça – Ele não desiste sem lutar!

- Mas ele já perdeu! – Fye esticou o braço também, para livrar o cavalo da mão do ninja.

- Argh! Você tá inventando!

- Quieto! Vai acordar o Mokona.

- Problema do Mokona. – disse Kurogane. Mas ele não disse "problema do".

- Han! Que coisa feia, Kuro-nhaunhau! Não devia falar essas palavras feias! – disse o mago, mexendo o indicador em sinal de reprovação.

- Problema! – retrucou o espadachim, tirando o cavalo da mão do amigo para, em seguida, atirá-lo em um canto distante da sala.

- Que violência! Agora ficou sem cavalo.

- Argh! – Kurogane fez uma careta.

- Vamos voltar a jogar. – o mago abriu um sorriso.

- Tanto faz. – o espadachim apenas revirou os olhos.

Eles voltaram a jogar. Fye conseguiu derrotar mais três peças de Kurogane. No final, disse com malícia:

- Xeque mate!

- Que é isso? – o ninja franziu o cenho mais uma vez.

- Venci!

- Mentira.

- Eu venci. Derrotei seu rei! – Fye descruzou as pernas e abriu um sorriso.

- Não derrotou, não! – o espadachim bateu na mesa com o punho.

- Nhá! O Kurogane chan não sabe brincar! – o loiro fingiu decepção.

- Argh! Eu te odeio. Desisto!

Kurogane levantou-se e voltou para o sofá. Sentou-se e tornou a fitar o céu noturno. Fye foi até ele e vendou seus olhos com as mãos, dizendo:

- O Kuroro não sabe brincar!

- Tira as mãos de mim! – ele reagiu, balançando a cabeça violentamente.

- Nhô! O Kuro-nhau tá latindo!

- Seu... Palito de fósforo.

- Nhá?

Fye fingiu tristeza e se sentou no sofá, choramingando. O samurai ignorou e voltou a olhar as estrelas. Tomou um susto quando o amigo deitou a cabeça em seu colo, esperneando:

- Titio Gane é mau!

- Sai daqui! – rugiu Kurogane, dando-lhe um soco.

- Nhá! – o loiro afastou-se – Que mau humor...

- Inútil... Por que não se casa com o bolinho de arroz e me deixa em paz?

- Nhá! Isso me lembra uma música!

- Não... – o ninja estremeceu.

- Eu...

- Cala a boca! – ele berrou em desespero.

- Eu sou um bolinho de arroz.

- Não!

- Minhas perninhas vieram só depois.

- Mas que...

- Ei, Kurorou! Olha o que vai falar.

- Já chega! Vou te tacar pela janela.

Kurogane abriu a janela, agarrou Fye pela gola da camiseta e fez menção de jogá-lo na rua lá embaixo. O loiro esperneou, fingindo chorar como uma criança.

- Ah... De que adianta? – suspirou o samurai, jogando o amigo no chão – Por que você não some, hein?

- Eu não posso! – Fye abriu um sorriso.

- Por quê?

- Porque... – ele fez uma pausa – Nhá! – disse, abrindo um sorriso felino.

- Pára com isso!

Fye desfez o sorriso e, pela primeira vez em dias, abriu uma expressão séria. Ele se levantou e foi até o sofá.

- Eu não posso ir embora. – disse baixinho – E também não sei se quero.

- Unn?

- Eu não sei se minha vida vai ser a mesma depois que me separar de vocês...

Um momento de silêncio. Uma brisa soprou pela janela aberta, brincando com as cortinas brancas. Movimentou os cabelos dourados de Fye, fazendo as mexas dançarem belamente.

- É por causa daqueles pirralhos, né?

- É... Mesmo não querendo, você acaba gostando deles. Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas... – Fye fez uma nova pausa – Não quero me separar dessa equipe. Quero continuar ajudando o Syaoran e a Sakura!

- Pois é... Aquele pirralho é bem corajoso. É impossível não reparar nele... Ah, que droga! Eu sou um samurai! Samurais não podem ter amigos!

- Nhá! Por isso o Kurogane é tão triste!

- O quê? – ele fuzilou o mago com o olhar.

- Ele não tem ninguém que goste dele!

Kurogane sentou-se no sofá. Mantinha no rosto a expressão "não mexa comigo" de sempre. Fye fechou a janela e olhou o amigo.

- Agora é sério... O Syaoran tem a Sakura. O Mokona tem a Yuko. Mas e você? Por que não arranja uma esposa?

- Não sei se você já percebeu, palito de fósforo oxigenado... Mas... – ele inspirou fundo – Não é toda garota que gostaria de viver com um assassino...

- A Sakura gosta de você...

- Mas ela é diferente! Vê bondade em qualquer um!

- Exato! Se a Sakura acha você uma pessoa boa, então você é uma pessoa boa. E não é só isso. O Syaoran também te respeita muito.

- Grande coisa... – Kurogane revirou os olhos.

- Você se importa com essa equipe! Se preocupa com o Mokona...

- Aquele bolinho de arroz... – ele trincou os dentes.

- Com o Syaoran, com a Sakura... E até comigo!

- Seu palito ambulante... Agora, já que é tão fácil assim, me diz: por que _você_ não procura uma garota?

- Nhá... Porque... Bem... Nesse caso, o problema sou eu! – o mago voltou a sorrir.

- Não diga isso com tanta alegria.

- Nhá! Mas não adianta ser triste!

- É verdade. É verdade. – o ninja assentiu.

- Nhá! Que sono...

- É verdade... É ver... Ei! Sai de cima de mim!

- Que bagunça é essa? – disse uma voz infantil. Era Mokona, que entrava na sala – Ai! O Kuro-Auau vai matar o Fye!

- E vou mesmo! – berrou o espadachim, segurando o amigo com firmeza pelo pescoço.

- Não faz isso! Tadinho do Fye!

Kurogane largou Fye e lhe lançou um último olhar "eu te odeio". Depois caminhou até o tabuleiro de xadrez, moveu uma peça e atirou um peão branco na direção do amigo.

- Derrotei seu amigo fósforo!

- Eba! – o loiro pulou de felicidade – Vamos jogar!

- Mokona vai preparar doces, pu! – disse Mokona.

Duas horas se passaram. Quando Syaoran e Sakura voltaram do baile, encontraram Fye e Kurogane comendo doces e jogando xadrez, com o cavalo devidamente devolvido a sua posição no tabuleiro. O garoto não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso.

- Não sabia que jogava. – disse para o espadachim.

- Nem eu... – ele disse, devorando um bolinho em uma única mordida – Ahá! – berrou, movendo uma peça. Pedacinhos do bolo voaram para o tabuleiro – Comi sua torre!

- Já disse que esse movimento não pode! – Fye deu um tapa em sua mão.

Syaoran riu e se preparou para ir dormir. Sakura, que estava cansada depois de passar tanto tempo de pé, recolheu-se em seu quarto. Mais uma hora se passou...

- Ah... Que sono... – disse o samurai, esfregando os olhos.

- É... – Fye bocejou – Acho que vou dormir depois dessa partida... Sua vez.

- Ha! – Kurogane fez um movimento rápido.

- O quê?

- Xeque mate!

- Aprendeu, né? – o mago sorriu – Também, depois de vinte partidas...

- Cala a boca, fósforo!

- Fica quieto, Kuro-rei-com-chifre!

- O quê? – ele voltou a fuzilar o amigo com o olhar. Mas agora a raiva parecia ainda maior.

- É! O novo apelido do Kuroran! – Fye ficou de pé em um pulo e ergueu os braços.

- Cala a boca!

- Kuroran! – o loiro dançava pela sala, sem se importar em manter a voz baixa para não despertar os amigos.

- Eu mandei parar...

- Lá! Lá! Lá! Ah! Pára! Socorro! Mokona!

***~ Fim ~***

**

* * *

**

Olá, todos! Espero que tenham gostado de "Cavalos, chifres, fósforos e peões". É uma das minhas fanfics mais antigas, para dizer a verdade. A primeira versão era cheia de emoticons e pecava pela falta de detalhes. Há pouco tempo, decidi reescrever o texto. Tirei os emoticons, acrescentei parágrafos e descrições. Talvez as falas tenham sido as únicas coisas que não foram alteradas. *risos* Agora, um detalhe importante. Quando eu escrevi, meu foco era fazer uma fanfic mais leve em que o Fye e o Kurogane tivessem uma conversa sobre amor e amizade. Em momento algum quis que parecesse que o mago estava dando uma de "oferecido". Ele só estava agindo como um amigo preocupado que quer que o companheiro tenha um destino mais feliz que o dele. Se alguns de vocês preferem acreditar que havia, sim, algo a mais nas atitudes das duas personagens... Bem, a decisão é de vocês.


End file.
